1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a plurality of work processes in a multitasking mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a method for selecting a second work process during a first work process and controlling a predetermined function of the selected second work process.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent advance of mobile communication technology, various kinds of mobile terminals such as hand-held phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are commercially available. The mobile terminals have a wireless communication function, a camera function, a multimedia play function, an Internet connection function, and the like. Also, as the performance of microprocessors built in the mobile terminals is improved, a plurality of work processes can be performed concurrently. For example, an MP3 music file can be played during a phone call, or a short message service (SMS) message can be sent while an MP3 music file is played.
FIG. 1 is a functional block diagram of a conventional multitasking mobile terminal that concurrently performs a plurality of work processes. A mobile chipset 1 controls an overall operation of the mobile terminal according to user commands. The mobile chipset 1 transmits a control signal through a data bus 3 to a camera module 5, an MP3 module 7, and an Internet module 9 according to the user commands. Work processes of the camera module 5, the MP3 module 7, and the Internet module 9 are concurrently performed according to the control signal.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart illustrating a conventional method for selecting a second work process during a first work process in a multitasking mobile terminal that concurrently performs a plurality of work processes. In step S10, while a first work process is performed, a user command for a second work process is inputted. In step S12, a menu window for selecting a new work process is displayed on a display of the mobile terminal in response to the user command. In step S14, the user selects a desired new work process through the displayed menu window. In steps S16 and S17, when the user wants to change the selected process into another new process, the selected work process is terminated. In step S18, a user command for selecting the another new work process is inputted. In step S19, the another new work process is selected through the displayed menu window in response to the user command.
FIG. 3 is a flowchart chart illustrating a conventional method for controlling a predetermined function of a second work process during a first work process in a multitasking mobile terminal that concurrently performs a plurality of work processes.
In step S20, assuming that the first work process is an MP3 play process and the second work process is an SMS message creation process, a first command of user for the SMS message creation process is inputted while an MP3 music file is played. In step S21, a screen for the SMS message creation process is displayed in response to the first command of user, and the SMS message creation process is performed while the MP3 music file is played. In step S23, it is determined whether or not a second command of user for controlling a function of the MP3 play process is inputted while an SMS message is created. In steps S25 and S27, when the second command of user is inputted, the SMS message that is being created is stored in the memory and the SMS message creation process is terminated. In step S29, after the termination of SMS message creation process, the function of the MP3 play process is controlled. When the SMS message creation process is terminated, a screen for the MP3 play process is again displayed, and a third command of user for controlling the function of the MP3 play process is inputted. A control signal corresponding to the third command of user is generated and the function of the MP3 play process is controlled.